Giving Me a Choice
by Mari Grem
Summary: Harry has lost everyone, everyone except Draco. Can they befriend eachother, can they become more?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, However the song is mine ((It's a really bad song)) And it is called 'Loving you was the only choice I had.'**

**A/N: This would be my extrememly crappy attempt at a DracoHarry angst fic. Please review. And if you think I should continue, please say so.-Cole**

* * *

Harry's tears rolled silently down his face, silverish blue, never ending. All they did was let out the pain, but was that really enough? No matter how much he let go, more would come. The pain was always there, enveloping him, surrounding him, destroying him. He had no choice it was his destiny. The fate of the world was placed on his shoulders, there was no where he could run, no one he could turn to.

_What does it feel like_

_To have the weight of the world on your shoulders?_

Harry leaned against the boulder on which he was sitting. The rain was coming down heavily, but Luna and Ginny were no longer there to dance with him in it, Hermione was no longer there to reprimand the three of them for dancing in the rain. Neville was no longer there to smile and laugh at them, and Ron was no longer there to roll his eyes at the whole scene. Harry let the tears roll more freely. He didn't care wht they thought of them any more. His whole world was gone, they had all died so he could live.

_How do cope with life_

_When it's no longer worth living?_

Harry pulled the blanket closer to him. He watched as the rain hit the lake, making the little waves crash against the edges. He thought of happier times. He thought of times when they were still alive. He thought of times when he was loved.

_Who do turn to _

_When your loved ones have all left you be?_

Draco Malfoy sat down next to Harry. They were two of the few seventh years left. They were still enemies, but they no longer had the stregnth to argue any more. They just ignored eachother. They just were.

_How do you fight_

_When all of your stregnth is gone?_

But this time, this one special time, Draco was not willing to ignore the ebony haired man to his left. He looked at Harry with those deep grey eyes and asked"How do you do it"

_I do it_

_Because I have no other choice._

_I either suceed_

_Or die trying._

_And believe me_

_I'd rather die._

_Than give up,_

_Or to live a sweet lie_

"I don't have a choice" Harry stated as if he were commenting on the weather.

"You could let him win" Draco suggested.

"No" Harry replied"I couldn't. If he wins, Good looses."

"You're right" Draco agreed"If Good looses, you don't have that fairy-tale ending you Gryffindors always talked about."

Harry smiled, the first smile he had smiled since Hermione's death. But it was a pained smile a cursed smile. There was no more 'Gryffindors', at least not in Seventh year. It was only him, and him alone.

"I'm sorry" Draco admitted after a few moments"I didn't mean to make you feel like dirt, I didn't mean to fight you and criticize you, and...I'm sorry for hating you."

_What do you do_

_When life as you know it comes crashing?_

"You're sorry" Harry asked.

"Yes" Draco replied"I'm sorry."

"Why" Harry asked.

_Because I love you._

_Because you need me._

_Because neither of us have anything left._

"Because we're both alone, we both have no one left, we both cannot remember love" Draco turned and smiled at Harry"And we both could use a friend."

"Alright" Harry agreed"But don't you die on me" he paused to wipe away some of his flowing tears"I've had too many people die on me."

"I swear, I swear it on Hermione's grave, I won't die on you" Draco held out his hand and Harry shook it. And thus, a friend ship was created.

A month later, Draco and Harry were sitting on the same bulders by the creek. Only now it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. It was the day after the Final Battle, and both had made it out alive. Draco had helped Harry defeat Voldemort, they truly were the best of friends now.

_You helped me carry my burden_

_You took away the burden of the world._

"I didn't leave you" Draco stated.

"I know" Harry agreed"I want to thank you for that."

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on doing that" Draco asked, curiously.

_You gave me a reason to live_

_You gave me all you had to give._

Harry leaned over and let his face go mere inches from Draco's. He smiled gently and said"Like this." Then he pressed his lips up against Draco for the most wonderful kiss either of them could ever remember. It lasted quite a long time, until both boys had to come up for air.

"I've waited for you to do that for a very long time" Draco admitted breathlessly.

"Good" Harry agreed"Because without you I would have no one left, no stregnth left, you gave me a choice."

_You gave me my choice._

_You gave me my freedom._

_And I want to thank you._

_I love you._


End file.
